How uncouth!
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: Okay, so Oliver fancies Enrique, so does Robert but Enrique is 'supposedly' straight. Can anyone change his mind? Very funny! plz R&R!


Goddess: finally, a majestics fic.  
  
Oliver: 0_o  
  
Goddess: yes, be very afraid.  
  
Oliver: sacre bleu!  
  
Goddess: enjoy and plz R&R!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver lay on the couch, thinking. 'God, Enrique is so fine....'  
  
Just at that moment, Oliver's fellow teammate Robert walked in. "Oh, hello Oliver, have you seen Enrique anywhere? I've been searching for him for the past hour!" he exclaimed in his very posh voice.  
  
"Enrique?" Oliver felt a tingle in his leg, "No, I have not seen him since this morning. Why are you looking for him?" the green haired boy asked with a strong French accent.  
  
"Well..." Robert began, "this is a tad embarrassing, for a man of my status." Oliver moved his legs so Robert could sit down.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I think I have a, a kind of crush on him....." Robert went completely red. Oliver didn't say anything, Enrique was his!!  
  
"Oh. I see...." Oliver's voice trailed off. "Will you excuse me for a second?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Oliver then got up from the couch and walked out from the living room, closing the door behind him. Once he had got outside, he burst into fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" he screamed, clutching his gut as his laughter became painful.  
  
"Hrmm, I wonder what that uncouth noise is that's coming from outside?" Robert asked himself.  
  
"Yo, yo! I think someone took too many happy pills today!" Johnny told the smaller boy as he saw Oliver almost unable to breathe.  
  
"Bu- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! SPARE ME!!" Oliver shouted, falling onto Johnny who, by now, was very curious.  
  
"Oliver! Tell me what the fuck is going on!!" he shouted. Oliver was silent for a brief moment, then once again returned to his everlasting screams of laughter.  
  
"If you don't tell me what's so funny in the next two seconds, I swear I'll- "  
  
"Robert..." Oliver began in between outbursts of giggling, "he, he...."  
  
"He....?"  
  
"He has a crush on Enrique!!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! THAT'S HILARIOUS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" by this time, both Majestics were rolling around on the floor, gasping for air.  
  
Oliver accidentally knocked into a closet next to him, and the door swung open, hitting Johnny in the face and knocking him out. But there was also someone in there - Enrique?!  
  
"E-Enrique, wha....what are you doing in there?" Oliver asked, as Enrique sat huddled at the back of the closet. Oliver blushed, noticing how cute his crush was.  
  
"Robert kept following me and I got scared," he answered shortly.  
  
This sent Oliver back into his laughing fits, which soon awakened Johnny from being unconsciousness and got him guffawing as well. Enrique was slowly getting annoyed as he got out of the closet.  
  
"Will you two PLEASE shut up?!" he roared at his team-mates, they soon shut their mouths.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you don't feel the same way about him, right?" Oliver questioned, holding back the laughter.  
  
"Of course not!! He's ugly, persistent, and worst of all, he never stops saying uncouth!!" Enrique stated.  
  
"Oliver? What's that uncouth noise coming from out there? Is Enrique there?" they heard Robert calling from inside the lounge. Footsteps were heard coming closer to the door.  
  
"Quick, back in the closet, Enrique! Johnny, get off the floor!" Oliver whispered frantically, scrambling off the floor. Johnny soon followed and shut the closet door once Enrique had clambered back in.  
  
The door opened and Robert saw Oliver and Johnny smiling at him innocently, Robert raised an eyebrow at the two, but they said nothing.  
  
"What were you making all that noise for? Have you seen Enrique?"  
  
"What noise? I didn't hear any noise, did you Johnny? Because I didn't, nope, complete silence. Didn't hear a single thing."  
  
"Uh, yeah.....no noise here, Robert," Johnny added, not really understanding what the fuck Oliver was nattering on about.  
  
"But I heard screams, it sounded like.....laughter."  
  
Oliver's eyes widened, "Oh, you mean THAT noise!!" he began laughing, and punched Johnny unintentionally.  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you aim that fist, frenchy!"  
  
"FRENCHY?! YOU INSULT MY COUNTRY!!" Oliver exclaimed at the top of his voice, punching Johnny even harder.  
  
"Okay, okay, stop it! I'm sorry!" Johnny gave in, holding his arms in front of himself defensively.  
  
"So what was that noise exactly?" Robert asked again.  
  
"Oh, uh....Johnny told a funny joke....a REALLY funny joke...." Oliver lied. Johnny gave Oliver an alarmed look.  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well, lets hear it then."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hear what?" Johnny asked, trying to delay time.  
  
"Hear the joke, what else?" Robert laughed.  
  
"HA HA HA....yeah....the joke. A good joke, it was...."  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes, Johnny was stalling and it was embarrassing.  
  
"Well go on then!" Robert told the red-haired boy impatiently.  
  
"Y'know what, I... think I can hear the onions burning so I'll just go, and um...Oliver will tell it to you!" Johnny quickly exited the awkward atmosphere and ran as fast as he could into the kitchen.  
  
"So....?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"The joke, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, right...it's...gotta go!" Oliver dashed into the kitchen too, leaving Robert on his own and feeling lonely.  
  
"Oh. Maybe I'll just go out," Robert said to himself. He opened the closet to get his coat out when - "ENRIQUE!!"  
  
"....fuck," the blonde mumbled. "Oh, hi Robert!"  
  
"I've been looking all over for you! Why are you in there? It's awfully uncouth of you, anyone would think you were, you know....."  
  
"Anyone would think I'm.....?"  
  
Robert leaned down and whispered, "poor."  
  
"Oh. Well, it was such a lovely day and all...." Enrique then realised that saying that was very stupid, so he quickly negated it, "never mind."  
  
Enrique climbed out of the closet and stood up, it came as a shock when Robert hugged him and said that that he'd never let the blonde out of his sights.  
  
"Goody goody..." Enrique moaned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goddess: so, what did ya think?  
  
Oliver: Enrique is hot! ^^  
  
Goddess: yeeeess...  
  
Robert: it was extraordinarily-  
  
Goddess: uncouth, yes we know... ¬_¬  
  
Robert: hmph.  
  
Goddess: so, 2 update or not 2 update-  
  
Robert: that is the question!!!  
  
Goddess: shut it uncouth boy! Ok, if u want me 2 update this then R&R, thanx!  
  
~celestialgoddess~ 


End file.
